Hidden Child
by OppsieDasi
Summary: The 3rd Generation of Fairytales has began. Lupe Hood, daughter of Cerise Hood, must try hard to keep her secret under her hood. DUN DUN DUN!
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin, I'm going to list the characters so you don't get all confused _**

**-Lupe Hood, daughter of Cerise Hood and Cranky Wolf (Inspired from the 2****nd**** book)**

**-Lucy Ella, Daughter of Ashlynn Ella**

**-Samantha Queen, daughter of Raven Queen**

**-Felicity White, daughter of Apple White**

**-Sparrow the 2****nd****, Son of Sparrow Hood**

**-Kyle Charming, Son of Prince Charming**

**-May Hatter, daughter of Madeleine (Maddie) Hatter (FYI, Madeleine is spelt like that)**

**(May add more later)**

**Ok! Lets get this started, just so you know, this is based around Lupe Hood. Also, my grammar sucks so don't judge!**

It's the first day of freedom…. I guess. I still have to hide my stupid wolf ears. I probably sound grouchy, but I hate having to hide who I really am. I wish I was normal like everyone else….

I looked down at my feet as I half walked, half shuffled towards the girls dorms. I wandered around with my bag until I found my room. Well, mine and this other girl's. Felicity White. Isn't she the daughter of Apple White? I entered my room to find a beautiful girl listening to some music with her headphones in. Probably listening to the latest songs. I wouldn't know! She had pitch-black hair that was in small waves. Her eyes were crystal blue. **(I'll let you imagine her clothing, like I'll do for most of the characters because I'm lazy!)**

"Er…. Hi." I said, not much louder then a whisper. I pulled my hood over my wolf ears. She didn't listen, she was too busy singing along to the music. I unpacked my stuff and headed down to the orientation assembly.

As I was walking-shuffling I bumped into someone. I looked up to see a girl with black and purple beautiful hair with… grey eyes! Just like me! Yes!

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." Said the girl "I'm Samantha Queen, what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Lupe Hood." I replied softly.

"Sorry, I didn't quiet get that." She said kindly

"My name is Lupe Hood." I said a bit louder.

"Nice to meet you." She said. "Hey, isn't your mum Cerise Hood? Didn't your Grandma marry a wolf?" she asked

"I have to go, somewhere, alone, right now." I said nervously and ran away hoping she didn't follow. As I ran I held my hood up so my ears won't show. I stopped when I lost her. Hopefully for good.

"Hey, why are you running." Came a voice.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAH-A!**

**CLIFFHANGER! I know, I'm so evil.**

**Chatcha Later Everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Duo!**

**Another character added**

**-Thorn Beauty, daughter of Briar Beauty**

**Let's start**

"He he!" came the voice again

I turned around to find a girl with crazy hair! Seriously, her hair was super curly/wavy and he had her hair dyed blue, dark-ish blue, green, pink, purple and light purple! To think my mum thought Maddie Hatter was crazy! She had emerald eyes and a purple hat with a pink bow around it. It's as very small. Just like Maddie Hatter's. My mum has a picture of her in her room.

"Er…. Who are you?" Lupe asked quietly

"Narrator? What did Hoddie say? She's so QUIET!" said the girl

Someone must have told her off because she apologized and she didn't mean to be rude.

"It's ok, I know I'm really quiet." I said…. Quietly. I really need to work on my confidence.

"Well, we better get going to the Orientation Assembly." She said as she grabbed onto my hand and skipped towards the Charmitorium I had to follow

"My name is May Hatter." She said

"Lupe Hood" I said trying to talk louder.

"No silly! My name is May Hatter." She said

"No, I mean my name is Lupe Hood." I said.

We reached the Charmitorium and May called out.

"Hey Sammy!"

"Hi May!" she called back and ran towards her.

People have already made friends? Why can't I? Oh right, my stupid wolf ears.

"Grr…" I said unable to control myself. My mum told me if I let a growl out I should start fake coughing and say I have a cold. That's exactly what I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't add Thorn in last chapter! Will you forgive me?**

**Anyway, back to the story**

"You have a cold already?" Samantha asked

"Oh, yeah, I get sick easily." I coughed again so they didn't think I was lying.

"Maybe you need some tea?" suggested May

"No thanks, hey, I'm going to sit somewhere else, see you guys." I said and I wondered off. I sat at the back, hoping no one would notice. Unfortunately there weren't any spare seats so Felicity and another girl sat next to me.

"So I said "That's not thorn, that's my BFFA!" said Felicity. Both of the princesses laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, still working on my volume. Luckily they heard me. I hate having to repeat myself.

"Oh, what's your name?" Said the other princess. Se had beautiful brown hair that flowed to her back perfectly. Her eyes were perfectly hazel. Not too brown, not too green, just perfect. I wish my eyes were perfectly grey. One always has to try and be brighter.

"My name is Lupe Hood." I replied

"Hey, aren't you rooming with me?" asked Felicity

"Yeah, I came in but, you see, I have a cold *cough* and you didn't hear me say hello." I said, suddenly going a bit shy.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! A queen-in-training must try to listen to all her subjects." She said

Her SUBJECT! That's not on. I know she's Apple White's daughter but come on "A queen-in-training must try to listen to all her subjects"? That's PATCHETIC! Unfortunately I was stuck with them.

"Hey, I never got your name" I said to the other princess "What's your name?"

"Thorn Beauty." She replied. Now I got the joke. All well, it was time for the assembly.

"Welcome to Ever After High." The Headmaster spoke. "Your first year is called your freedom year. You get to choose your classes." A familiar voice cried out "Wicked!" I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Your next year is what I like to call, Destiny Year." A couple people groaned. I wouldn't dare groan in front of Felicity and Thorn. They are the sort of princesses that like this so called "choosing your destiny".

"Come down to dinner in an hour and you shall eat a feast." Said the Headmaster.

I was looking forward to that. Especially if it included meat. Yum!

Felicity was listening to some music so I decided to wonder about and try to make some new friends. I'm tired of being alone. I want friends who can (hopefully) trust.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Now, before I begin, I need to clarify some things.

First thing, you may be wondering "Why does this look different to the other chapters?" That is because there is a thunderstorm. My parents aren't home, and my mum woke me up by calling me to tell me to keep an eye on my sister. So I am sitting on the other side of our parents bed writing this on my iPad and not my computer. Next thing, I have NO idea who the parents are! Just like Ever After High, most of them are anonymous. Sorry that that long intro, let's get started!

I looked around. Most 1st years weren't at their dorms. That was good...right? I bumped into Daring Charming's son, Kyle. He was just so.. UGH! I don't want to put my child in my shoes! Pull a grip on yourself Lupe! As if he's going to think about little old me let alone remember me. I had fallen down from bumping into him.

"Do you need a hand?" He asked. He was just too handsome for me to decline.

"Y-yes please, I mean... Yes, can you help me up?" I stuttered. Nothing seemed right. Curses!

"It's ok." He said. "I wish I could see your hair underneath your hood." He stated to reach for my hood. I had to do something fast.'

"Thanks for helping me up but I have to get going, bye!" I said and I ran off holding my hood up. I slowed into a walk. A walk around the school wondering how to approach someone and ask to be my friend. 'My dad's a wolf and my mum's Cerise Riding Hood, wanna be friends?" Was defiantly not going to work. It's stupid and I'm revealing the family secret. I thought long and hard, then I realised it was a time for the feast. Finally! I'm starving. I hope I don't have to eat standing up. That just ruins the feast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fellow readers. I would like to apologize for my writers block but I am now back in business. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

I entered the castleteria and it was decorated beautifully! I went over the buffet table and I saw some Apple Pie, pizza, meat (YAS! [Yes]) fizzy drinks, hocus lattes and some Apple White Wine (for the teachers) **Have I made your day yet?**

I grabbed a plate and pilled it with steak, chicken, sausages and a piece of Apple Pie. I ate and went to bed (nothing exciting at the feast. I just wanted to add it)

I had a terrible dream….

I was heading over to my grandma's house, Red Riding Hood, with my basket in hand. I felt my hood slip off and behind me, were the students I met.

"Wolf ears?" scoffed Samantha Queen.

"Half Breed!" shouted Thorn Beauty before falling asleep. Even in my dreams I can't help being funny.

"Monster!" shouted Kyle.

"No.. No…" I whispered as I backed away. I started running to a cliff. The students ended up cornering me.

"No!" I shouted "NO!"

(3rd Person POV! Sorry, it will get boring if I keep it in Lupe's POV)

Lupe woke up with a start. It was just a dream. She went back to sleep, little did she know that she was shouting in her dream. She also didn't know that Felicity heard her shouting and wanted to investigate…

DUN DUN DUN

"So… why was Lupe shouting?" came a cheerful voice

May?

"Yes me silly!" she giggles

You're still awake?

"Yep!" she said with a laugh

Do you even know who Lupe is?

"Nope!" she said

She's 'Hoddie'

"Oh! Hoddie! Why was she shouting?" May asked

UGH! Forget it. My dad has troubles with your mum.

"What troubles?" May asked

**leaves**

"Sour Puss" said May and she went back to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I recently redid chapter 5. Please alert me if it went wrong. Anyway. Onto chapter 6!**

Lupe woke up from a more pleasant dream, she put on her hood and went down to breakfast where she met May. Oh No! I can already see what's going to happen.

"Oh Narrator! Turn that frown upside down!" said May

Lupe, Samantha and pretty everyone else looked at May like she was mad.

"Thank you for noticing that I'm mad everyone." Said May

The eyes moved away from May and they went about their business. Lupe decided to sit with May and Samantha.

"Er…. Hi. Do you mind if I sit here." Asked Lupe

"Of course Hoodie." Said May.

"It's Lupe." She said.

"I know, but I like giving people nicknames." Said May.

"Ok…" she said nervously. She didn't eat like her parents. Ok she use to. But her parents didn't want her to eat lie wolves. Especially if she was going to Ever After High. So now she ate like a normal person. After lunch it was time for classes. May.. stayed behind? May! You should be in class!

"I know, but why would Hoddie eat like wolves? Is she the daughter of one? That doesn't make sense and I like it!" May cried.

No, she's the daughter of Cerise Hood and Cranky Wolf. Damn It! I mucked up just like my dad!

"Hoddie is the daughter of Cerise Hood and Cranky Wolf? That explains everything! Anything else to tell me?" May said.

Nope! Just get along to class!

"Okie Dokie Smokie Wokie!" said May as she went off to class.

"The daughter of a Wolf and a Hood hu?" said Felicity White. She stayed behind too!

"Time to expose her." She said with an evil laugh as she went to HER class.

I mucked up big time. Atleast my dad didn't tell a bully a big secret! What have I done?


	7. Chapter 7

Lupe waited until Felicity was asleep. It was a full moon tonight, she use to run like the wind and howl at the moon at home. It wouldn't feel right if she didn't. She snuck out of bed and climbed out of the window. Carefully, she jumped onto the grass (her dorm was on the first floor, that and she has wicked skills) and ran towards the Enchanted Forest. There she ran with some of the wild wolves. She came to a cliff with her absolute perfect view. I howled softly to the moon. She wished she could live a normal life. After running until the sun started to rise she crept back into bed and slept until 8 am where breakfast was served.

"Morning!" cried Felicity. She groaned.

"It's 7:30!" she cried shaking her. She still turned away and tried to get back to sleep.

"Fine, you can explain to the Headmaster why you are late to class." She huffed and stormed out of the room. She liked having the room to herself, but she knew she had to get changed. She tried to find a clean hoodie. She had to wear the one she wore last night. It had a few scratches from running as a couple wolves had jumped onto her playfully. She came out of the dorm room and headed down for breakfast. After breakfast and classes, she had enough time to explore the Enchanted Forest. When she entered she found something terrible.

"OMG! You poor thing!" she cried. She found a small pup that was barely alive, as it had been fighting a bear. She kneeled down to pick up the wounded wolf baby. She grabbed some leaves to make some make-do bandages. There she slowly ran to the nurse's office. When I mean slowly, I mean she couldn't run at full speed because she would give away her secret. Grrr!

She finally arrived at the office, she asked the nurse (politely) if she could help the poor pup. The nurse just looked offended and shut the door in her face. Luckily the make-do bandages were working like proper bandages. She carefully placed the wounded pup on my bed and told it to stay as she had to go to class.

When Lupe got back, the dorm was in ruins.

"You naughty thing! What will Felicity say?" she scolded the naughty wolf.

Just as she said that Felicity came in.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED HERE!" she shouted.

Lupe tried to cover the pup, hoping she didn't notice it.

"I don't know, I came in and found the place like this." She said.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" Felicity asked

"Nothing, nothing at all." She replied. The pup gave a few short barks and snarls.

"Busted…" she said, annoyed.

"Lupe! You know you can't have pets." Scolded Felicity.

"It's not a pet." I said "I found it wounded in the forest, I couldn't leave it there."

Felicity snatched the pup and threw it out of the window. Lupe rushed to the window, knocking Felicity over, to see if the pup survived. Luckily it did. The pup gave a small bark and ran off into the forest.

"Aw, I'm going to miss the wolf." She said.

"Well, I'm waiting." Felicity said, tapping her foot.

"Waiting for what?" she asked coldly.

"An apology, you hurt me." Felicity said, still tapping her foot.

"Then why don't you go to the forest, locate the wolf and apologise to it?" She asked.

"Because it deserved it." Felicity answered.

"I- You- UGH!" I cried and stormed off.

"You're cleaning this up!" she cried back at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I start, I'm sorry! I haven't been posting much because of life. Since I have only (about, I don't know EXACUTLLY) an hour and a half until the rest of my family gets home, I better make another chapter! Aaaaaaaaaand… ACTION. **

**Edited Bit: Yeah! My family are home and everything is swell! I just forgot that to login, you use your EMAIL and not your username. I thought FanFiction was broken. Yeah. Awkward.**

A couple days past the incident-

"Wait, WHAT incident?" May asked

May, just let me narrate!

"But I want to know what incident you mean! There was one where Sammy accidently set a castleteria on fire, and the one where Thorn fell asleep next to a fire and she got burned, and the one-" May started

Do all of your incidents include fire?

"Yep!" May giggled.

But they never happened

"Whatever after!" May giggled.

Sigh. I hate my job.

"Stop being such a gloomy Gus! Just tell me the incident!" May said doing multiple cartwheels.

When Felicity dropped the baby wolf out of the window

"HOW COULD SHE!" cried May. May was getting some looks as it looked like she was talking to herself.

"Silly! I'm not talking to myself." May giggled.

Sigh. Just get back to class while I Narrate

"Okie Dokie Smokie Wokie!" May said as she skipped off to class.

Let me start again. A couple days past the incident, Lupe was-

"Narrator!" May shouted

WHAT! I'm trying to narrate here!

There are no classes! It's Saturday!

Just. Don't. Interrupt me!

May pouted "Gloomy Gus…"

Sigh. Ok. A couple days past the incident, Lupe was getting some strange looks from people. Not like what May gets.

"HEY!" cried May.

JUST LET ME FINISH!

During the week, Lupe could hear whispers in the corridors, teachers wouldn't look at her and the Headmaster often summoned her to his office only to sit there for about an hour then she would be let out. All of this didn't make sense to her.

"It makes sense to me." May said

Well, this isn't YOUR point of view, is it?

WHAT! May! I will summon lighting after what you did! There isn't enough time for me to narrate the rest f the story! Basically, this whole CHATPER is me talking to you

"He He!" May giggled and ran off.


	9. Chapter 9

The whispers were bugging Lupe. Once she shouted at a couple of classmate to shut up about her and she walked away. She didn't do that again because she scared herself half to death. What was worse that Samantha, May's friend, started hating on her. Lupe had had enough.

"May, WHY is everyone staring at me and whispering about me?" Lupe asked. Lupe and May started to become friends, another reason for Samantha to hate Lupe. That and the MirrorCast show on Lupe.

"LUCKY! You got a MirrorCast show about you!" cried May.

Lupe opened up the MirrorNet, searched up her name and found a video called "Lupe in the shadows"

"Odd title…" Lupe said as she watched. About a minute in Lupe dashed into the Enchanted Forest hoping to all of Ever After, that this was just a dream. May watched on.

"There's nothing new there!" May said.

Yes, but you knew Lupe's secret before anyone else.

"WHAT! I knew before Lupe AND her parents!" May screamed.

That's not what I meant.

"Silly Narrator! Don't do it again!" May scowled the very humble Narrator with a smile.

Just get Lupe back!

"I thought you weren't meant to interfere…"

It's in the script.

"Tee He! Ok!" May giggled and skipped off to find Sammy.

"Sammy! Sammy Wammy! Sammy Wammy Jammy!" May called.

"Ok! I'm here!" Sammy said.

"We need to help Lupe." Said May.

"But… but she's bad!" Sammy groaned.

"Why exactly? Besides, it's in the script." Argued May.

"In the script?" Sammy questioned.

"The narrator told me." Replied May

"She's still bad." Sammy said, still putting up a fight.

"And you're suppose to be evil." May pointed out. She knew that that statement would win her over.

"I still don't like her, but ok." Sammy said, after a while.

"Now we have to do the same process to a couple more people and then go into the Enchanted Forest." Said May.

"Enchanted Forest? Why there?" Sammy asked.

May shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry this is taking forever after to get done but… LIFE! AGAIN! Luckily, today is the last day of school so I will have more time. New Member! **

**Candy Lockes – Daughter of Blondie Lockes **

**{:-D**

**ACTION!  
><strong> 

Lupe couldn't believe it, she ran into the Enchanted Forest, not caring if her hood fell off, not caring if anyone saw a red streak (her hood/cape), she was a freak and now everyone knew. Her family was going to get banished she just knew it! She decided to stay here, in the Forest, forever. They can't banish her or her family, right? A couple hours past, she was planning to get some food when she heard a "Lupe has to be here somewhere!" cried a familiar voice. It was May!

"Of course it's me Narrator!" cried May.

SH! No one is meant to know. You know what, never mind. I've already spilled Lupe's secret.

"Tell me again WHY we are trying to find Lupe?" came another voice. She didn't recognize this voice, but she could smell it was Thorn.

"Because it's not fair what happened to her." Explained Sammy. Lupe could sense a pinch of "I don't care" in her. May must have forced her.

"Yes I did, I forced her!" said May. That answered Lupe's question.

"It's just not right!" came a voice. Lupe had never heard this voice in the halls before.

"I've found her!" shouted May. Lupe fell off the rock she was sitting on.

"Ou…" mumbled Lupe.

The Narrator had a plan… :3

"The Narrator says…" May started

SH! It's a secret!

"Oh… nevermind.." Said May as she winked to the sky.

Lupe could help but laugh a little at her silly friend.

"I'm not going back to Ever…" started Lupe.

The Narrator teleported Lupe and her friends back to the school.

"WHAT THE!" cried all of the girls.

"I get it!" May yelled suddenly " That was the Narrators plan, to make Lupe come back to the school."

"I hate that narrator of yours." Said Lupe.

HEY! I'm a living person! Why do you have to be so rude? Sad Narrator.

"Hoodie! You made the Narrator sad!" scowled May.

"Well tell that 'Narrator' I'm sorry." Said Lupe, rolling her eyes.

AH! I'm heartbroken. I need a break from Narrating. Chapter over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's taken forever after! I have no excuse this time, NO HATING! I better get going before you guys start throwing tomatoes at me.**

Hello!

"Hey! Who are you?" May asked.

I'm the replacement Narrator. Lupe looked away, obviously a little bit guilty of upsetting the first Narrator.

"Lupe didn't mean to upset the Narrator." May scowled.

Should I continue the story?

"YES!" Everyone shouted

Ok…

So, after everyone found out about Lupe's secret… MOST people have been nice to her. **cough** Felicity **cough. **Atleast Lupe and her family are able to howl to the world and show it who they really are.

**Mum: Lupe?**

**Me: Yeah Mum?**

**Mum: I want to thank you, it's always been a dream of mine to show people who we really are**

**Me: You know it was an accident, right?**

**Mum: DON'T SPOIL THE MOMENT!**

That could of gone slightly better

"Yoo Hoo! Narrator! Hurry up! Fairybook Ball is about to start!" Called May

I forgot she could hear me. Ok! Coming!

The Ever After High team, consisting of Kyle, Lupe and… I can't remember all of these names! And Beanstalk High consisting of Giants.

"I hope Lupe doesn't get squashed!" Cried May.

Don't worry, she won't!

Oh no! This isn't Fairybook Ball! It's a wresting Match! I have been advised not to Narrate this! Ouch! That got to hurt! Oh! Wait, where's Lupe? She has the ball! Lupe has the ball! So I don't bore you, Lue scored a goal and no one has been able to get one since. The Giants are putting up a fight. Finally it was time, and Ever After High one. Ok, WHO wrote this! This is for babies! This is utter RUBBISH!

Sorry about that, I am back, the original Narrator. That other one was just too mean so I took his place. Now, where were we? The End! But, but! I like it here. All well, time to eat Donuts.


End file.
